electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Memory of Dollgarden 1
Event Start: 3/16/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 3/22/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction Quest through the story, defeating bosses and genocide raids for EP! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Get raid butt so you can sneak into the hot springs and spy on scantily clad androids. Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Lipinski from (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Memory of Dollgarden summons and Spring Reward Shop 2015: Bugs This event was incredibly buggy. In fact, an hour after the event started they had to shut the server down for emergency maintenance. This maintenance even interfered with the next Weekly Raid Battle, which ended up starting on March 19th instead of March 16th because of all the work they had to do for the Event. Even after the emergency maintenance the graphics during boss battles still didn't display correctly. To the right is a screen shot of what the boss battles looked like. It's interesting to note that from this picture, the ss thumbnail pictures are stored in the game without the faction icon or the rarity border. The faction icon and rarity border is placed on top of the thumbnail picture by code. Hopefully GGee will have the bugs fixed before the second half of this event starts. Story * Opening ???: "Sis! We have finally arrived! Daji: "Yes...We are back in 3rd Ave. I love it! I declare that this town be ours! What do you say, my dears?" Jiutou Zhiji Jing: "Yes! Absolutely!" Pipa Jing: "However the 3rd Ave. has a mayor. And the town is functioning happily around her. Even the legal system is efficient..." Daji: "...I know. That is why I want to make this mine. Mayor, Mei... I will repay her for what she has done." Pipa Jing: "Sis! Are we barging into the mayor's house? No need to plunge head first..." Daji: "Oh no, no. I am just passing by to say hello. As long as she is tame, there will be no violence today." Jiutou Zhiji Jing: "Sis! Something is headed this way!" Cleaning Robot: "...How may I help you? Miss Mei is absent at this time. I am Oscar. I have been left in charge. Do you have an appointment with her? Or...Are you evil people?" All Three: "Cuuutttteeeee!" Narrator: Meanwhile a the Coliseum... Mei: "... ... ?" Neo: "Something the matter, Mei?" Mei: "I feel like someone called me. Maybe it is just in my mind." L: "Oh oh! You are hearing things now..." Narrator: (Or could it be premonitions...?) Neo: "Hmm... But Mei is not one to..." ???: "Mis...! Miss Mei!!!!" Mei: "Guard Robot?! What are you doing away from your post?" Guard Robot: "We need you Miss Mei! Please return to 3rd Ave.!" Narrator: (Is there some trouble in 3rd Ave?) Mei: "Why? What is wrong?" Guard Robot: "Hurry! Hurry! Please board the vehicle!" Mei: "What happened in 3rd Ave.?" Guard Robot: "It...I, it has been taken over! All your cleaning robots too! Narrator: (Taken over? Could it be Queen?) Mei: "How could this be! I will return at once! Come now Spike! user_name. Neo, L!" L: "Wow!!! Such amazing build up of events!" Narrator: (True. All in a matter of seconds.) Neo: "Aren't you rushing things too much to fit it into one scene? Hey! Don't push me! Where do you think you are touching me!" Guard Robot: "Come! All aboard! We must go! I apologize for the lack of comfort. This is a humble service truck." Narrator: So here we were. Rushed on to a truck on our way back to 3rd Ave. * Episode 1 Narrator: Third district, several years ago. Mei Yui, a new mayor was appointed in 3rd Ave. Both her parents were deceased. Her grandfather, the former mayor had passed away, leaving her with tremendous grief and overwhelming responsibility as the mayor of 3rd Ave. Mei: "...Spike. Why did this happen...?" Narrator: A young Mei stands in her room Looking down at a cleaning robot that lay in pieces." Butler: "Miss Mei! Please do no leave the mansion!" Mei: "But Alfred... My Spike... He...I took my eyes off of him for a second and...!" Butler: "He was cleaning the entrance and went out to the streets. It is a busy street and many logistic trucks pass by. He must have been run over by one of them." Mei: "It's my fault I let this happen. Can we fix him?" Butler: "The damage may be too much. If necessary, we will purchase a new one." Mei: "...I see..." Narrator: Cleaning robots run straight until they come to an obstacle. Technology was unable to fix this shortcoming. Regretting her lack of attention Mei wished if only Spike was able to understand her. Lost in thought of regret and wishful imaginations, Mei strolled down the streets of 3rd Ave. Mei: "Spike...It is my fault for taking my eyes off you..." Townsman: "Miss Mei?! What a blessing!" Narrator: Townsmen look up in surprise as they recognize their mayor breaking in to applause of glee. Townsman: "Miss Mei! You will be a great ruler for sure! I ask of you for further development or 3rd Ave." Mei: "...Yes..." Narrator: Overwhelming pressure, despair from loss of loved ones...Without knowing Mei had headed to..." Mei: "Cleaning robots..." Narrator: A store filled with cleaning robots. Mei: "... ... ... ...I will take all the cleaning robots here." Store Owner: "Huh? A, all of them?" Mei: "Yes. All of them. I will but it all!" Neo: "... ...Mei..." L: "It's ok. You were in a rough spot." Mei: "Don't give me that look! I am totally fine! I just needed to do that to get through. At that point in my life." L: "So, you had Spike before the current Spike." Neo: "So that means your passion for collecting cleaning robots started then." L: "When did you meet your current Spike?" Mei: "Hmmm...You want to know? You need to hear?" Guard Robot: "We will arrive soon so please keep it short!" * Episode 2 Narrator: From that day on, Mei's mansion was filled with cleaning robots of all shapes and sizes. Sometimes she took in feral cleaning robots, fixed them, and gave them a job. Mei: "Smokey! Please clean the entrance today." Smokey: "As you wish, Miss Mei." Mei: "Make sure you do not go out past the gates. The streets are filled with cars." Smokey: "Yes. I will not go anywhere dangerous." Mei: "Good girl. Off to work then." Smokey: "Good day, Miss Mei." Narrator: Mei installed Qualias to all the robots, giving them all a meaning to exist by making them work and think using their own will. Through this, there were no more unfortunate accidents. Never another tragedy like Spike. Soon, the cleaning robots banded together in unity, calling themselves "Miss Mei's Guards," dedicating themselves for the safety of their lady. Architect: "I hear 4th Ave, has quite a variety of cleaning robots." Mei: "!!!" Narrator: This was information that couldn't go unnoticed by Mei who was now a full blown cleaning robot collector. Architect: "Oh yeah? One is ample for me though. You don't understand. There is more to them than you think. In 4th Ave, there are single robots and 5 later robots. Not to mention the color variety too! Geez...It is a dream come true for someone like myself. Ah... Okay...or so I heard! Mei: "C, cleaning robots in 4th Ave..." Butler: "Miss Mei." Mei: "Yes?" Butler: "Don't you dare plan on going to 4th Ave! I shall not approve!" Mei: "..." Narrator: Despite the immediate turndown, Mei was not one to give up. Mei: "Fine...I Shall make a sneak trip then. And do that how it went. So that must be Pipa Jing." Narrator: In front of Mei's mansion in 3rd Ave stood 2 androids in peals of victorious laughter. Around them stood the cleaning robots of Mei's Guards. L: "Wait, wait! Did you get to go to 4th Ave?" Mei: "That will be the cliff hanger for now." L: "Awwwwwww!!" Mei: "Say, Pipa Jing...What business do you have with 3rd Ave? What are you going to do with my cleaning robots?" Daji: "What will I do? Let's see...I kinda like it here a lot! See, the cleaning robots all welcome me too." Cleaning Robots: "Hurray, Miss Daji! Miss Daji is the prettiest in Electro!" Butler: "Hurray, Miss Daji!" Mei: "Alfred! How dare you!" Daji: "Ha ha ha ha!" Pipa Jing: "My sister is undefeatable! Give up and hand over 3rd avenue since battle is futile!" Mei: "No way! Tabby! Milo! Tiger! Get back to your senses!" Neo: "They seem totally mind controlled. That vixen android seems to be emitting some chemical that effects not only humans but even qualias. She seems to be a handful Let's take her out user_name." Spike: "I have heard of her before. There once was an android that appeared in this town. She once seduced the mayor using her special powers and almost brought the town to an end. An evil android it was too." Narrator: (So, this is that android...?) Spike: "Her name is Thousand-Year-Old Vixen." Daji: "Nooo, my name is Pipa Jing now! I am not 1000 years old! How dare you!" Spike: "That's what she said." Narrator: (...I see.) Daji: "...! I found it at last! The ultimate cleaning robot! So it is true that Daode Tianzun sold the cleaning robot to the mayor here." Mei: "...?" Daji: "Spike, my dear. Come to me!" Narrator: A fragrant wind of sickly sweet powder blows from Daji as she gracefully swings her scarf with both her hands. Narrator: (This is the chemical controlling Mei's Guards?) Spike: "Such tricks will not work on Spike." Mei: "Really? What a shame. Cheap tricks like that won't effect Spike's Qualia." Daji: "...Damn you! Now you really ticked me off. In that case...Jiutou Zhiji Jing." Jiutou Zhiji Jing: "Good to go, Sis!" Narrator: SNATCH! Spike: "Good Lord!" Narrator: (?! From the ceiling? How sneaky!) Narrator: Jiutou Zhiji Jing had grabbed Spike and already made a get away. Daji: "Ha ha ha! Daji is so sneaky! I got myself Spike!" Jiutou Zhiji Jing: "Spike, you're so cute! Let me pat you all overrr!" Spike: "Let me go! Let me go!" Mei: "Spike...! Give Spike back to me now!" Daji: "No villain will just hand over their prize like that. If you want him back. Come battle us three sisters! Ha ha ha ha!" Mei: "Spike!!!!"